Maybe I could start to understand
by Fat1thatyoulove
Summary: This is part 3rd to "Maybe I could". If you want to fully understand the story i suggest you read the first two stories. Link to part 2 /s/8955645/1/Maybe-I-could-start-to
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 link s/8955645/1/Maybe-I-could-start-to

Chapter 1 (Fools truth)

Twilight stares at the ground where you once laid the remnants of the black mist that have carried you away have all but faded from sight.

"Twilight…not all hope is lost with love and tolerance anything can happen." Celestia's voice is calm and sweet.

Twilight's light sobbing can still be heard as Celestia continues to speak.

"Twilight stay strong."

Twilights gentle sobs begin to turn in to sort of laugh

"Dear Princess Celestia today I learned that not everything can be helped by just simple words." Twilight's voice is now in a full blown mocking fashion "I also learned how weak our Princess is."

Celestia is stunned by the way here star student is acting and is speechless.

Twilight turns to face the Princess "Your reign is close to over Celestia."

Celestia continues to look at here student to socked to speak.

"Oh that's right Princess you don't know." Twilight smirks and the same shadowy mist that engulfed you beings to form around her. Her purple eyes start to change blue, her hooves begins to root and wings spring from her back her once lavender colored coat now is as black as night.

"You're a changeling!" The Princess cry sends the guards that have been in the room just as stunned as Celestia into a defensive stance.

The changeling hovers in the air for a few moments "Princess some many things have been set in motion, the capture of me will yelled no benefit." The changeling laughs.

"Maybe I can't stop what has been set in motion, but you have so foolishly reveled your identity in a room full of royal guards." Celestia quickly yells to her guards, "Guards DETAIN THAT CHANGELING SHE MIGHT KNOW WHERE TWILIGHT IS!"

The changeling darts out of the great hall and into the halls of the castle, guards leap for the changeling but miss it by inches. By now the castle is on full alert and the royal guards have started closing off each exit; one by one the windows and doors begin to form magic shields around them. The changeling frantically darts in and out of hallways and hitting doors and windows trying to find a way out. As all hope for escape seems to be a reality the changeling notices from looking out the window that the main gate is still unshielded. The changeling again darts down hallways basing in to everything in its frantic fly path.

The main gate opening comes in sight for the changeling; guards are too far behind to stop the changeling. "HA even with the entire royal guard can't stop me." The exit seems to be inches away. But a sudden bolt of gold light stops the rush for freedom Celestia now has the changeling pinned beneath her.

Celestia bends her head down as the cowardly bug makes its plea "ha ha come on Princess I'll be your Twilight what do you say?"

Celestia stares hard at the blue lifeless eyes of her captive "I am only going to ask once nicely… where is Twilight."

(Meanwhile somewhere in Equestria)

The darkness that consumes you some time ago has started to dissolve around you; as your eye sight comes into view you can see that you're in a large Gothic looking room, there's a dark shade around you and there is a green glow to the room but you can't really tell because the still fading darkness makes it hard to see completely.

You're still on the ground its cold and made of stone, you stand up slow and examine the shady wall in front of you; you place your hand on it, its cold and the wall seems to be solid but strangely see through. You mind tries to understand the room that you seem to be trapped in and the only thing you can relate it to be a prison in Skyrim or Oblivion. Again you say to yourself yep video games have ruined my life.

You push against the shady wall trying to open a magic door, because you decide if there's talking ponies that look like bugs there obviously must be magic door in shady walls, no use of course.

An all too familiar laugh comes from the other side of the wall, "Poor human are you trying to escape?"

Queen Chrysalis comes into view from behind the wall her voice is a little muffled but you try to listen.

"It's nice to see you up I feared that simple teleportation spell proved too much to handle."

You think to yourself simple teleportation spell? Ya bullshit no simple anything should hurt. You remain silent mainly for two reasons one you figure she is about to go in to some villain speech that might explain why she wanted you, (like they do in any movie you have ever seen) and two her snake like flicking of her tough as she talks is down right creepy and you're a little frozen with fear of her getting ready to eat you.

Her laughing continues as she talks "Oh human you have no idea how happy I am to see you made it." She looks to you for a response but your blank stare back encourages her continue. "You see human the power from you and your world is some off the most powerful I have ever felt, in the past we changelings feed on love and tolerance but ever since Twilight came back from the human world there has been a change in our magic."

She gets closer to the wall that separates you "We have never felt that kind of anger before." Her mouth starts to water and her eyes begin to glow a dark green. "With you here human we can open a portal to your world."

The wall that separates you two drops. You back up thinking to yourself ok now I'm sure this is how I die.

Chrysalis calls out "Oh Twilight could you come in here for a moment."

Your mind is struck blank at what she says.

At the end of the room you see her… the lavender colored pony you know or you thought you knew. She walks towards Chrysalis hovers the book closer to her.

You can't make out the title to well but you think it says Star Swirl the something.

Chrysalis smiles as the book hovers over to her, you continue to stare at Twilight as Chrysalis's horn begins to glow.

You raise your hand and reach for Twilight's head to try and pet her, as you reach to her she begins to smirk devilishly and you see fangs protrude from her lips.

Your mind now races with thoughts as you snap your hand back, vampire!

The mind ranting is cut short as Chrysalis horn lets out a green mist… you feel weak and begin falling to the ground as you struggle to stay awake your eyesight fades and you can only hear Chrysalis laughing. You can see them getting closer over you as your sight fades in and out until you completely black out.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Not face value)

You finally come to after what feels like hours. Your mind is rushed with the events of what caused you to faint in the first place; you frantically rub your neck for bites. Your mind is a little calmed when you feel no holes. You start thinking to yourself ok I'm fine no holes no blood and no sudden hate for garlic or sunlight and I don't think i'll sparkle in the sunlight either besides if Twilight was a… your mind goes dull at the thought of what Twilight might be you quickly push the thought of her out of your mind and focus on getting out of wherever you are. You can see that the 'wall' is back up you again go and touch the wall this time more cautiously as to not alert anyone on the other side.

You pace back and forth the wall look around trying to find something to jump on or use to get out you figure you have played enough assassin creed and watched enough ninja warrior to know how to get out of a room; after a few moments of searching you see a hole at the top of your prison, bingo; But you realize its way to high up to jump or climb out.

So seeing as how getting out like a ninja is no longer an option you decide to start slamming your self into the wall. You keep trying this until your arm is bright red and pulsating. You feel as you are going to go mad and you're on the verge of screaming right as you hear an all too familiar voice… that sweet feminine voice you know all too well.

"You can't break magic with brute force."

You look to where the voice resonates from and you see Twilight in the dark corner of the room, your first thought is to run over and hug her not because you're happy to see her but because now you have someone to keep you from going mad. Just before you act on this your mind rushes you with the memory of what she did, your body tenses up and you don't move at all.

You call out in a low voice "Twilight…what are you?"

She looks at you with her big purple eyes "Listen I know this may come as a shock to you but that Twilight was not me...she's a changeling."

You're unsure of how to react to his because it's only the second time you have ever heard of a changeling.

"That Twilight was a decoy to bring you here."

You're still hesitant to believe her so your words are short "Ok…why have I been brought here?"

She looks at the ground "That's my fault." Her tone is a little shaky and fast paced as she continues "I always write to the Princess it's what I have been tasked to do; I have to report my findings on the power of friendship. Well how could I pass up what I experienced on your world… so I wrote down everything that happened. Usually I have Spike send the Princess my reports but this one was much more than a piece of paper." She looks up at you "What happened on your world is unique there is a huge difference between our worlds, so I decided to present my findings in person; but the day I set out to Canterlot Queen Chrysalis...she somehow found out about where I have been and she wanted to see the new world, when I refused to tell her anything she fillynapped me."

Your mind takes a few minutes to put the story together but as you finally understand you have only one more question. "There's one thing I still don't understand, why would Chrysalis use a changeling to pose as you if she had you and if that wasn't you why does it know everything that happened?"

She smiles happily, guess she still likes being smarter than you. "That's easy she used the changeling to pose as me so she could get my report without having to go and find it herself and Changelings take on the memories of the pony there posting as by sucking memories from others that know the pony they are posting as."

Her happy smile is replaced by a questioning look as she continues "I just don't know what in Equestria she needed to have you for."

You joke at her "You saying I'm not something special?"

She laughs a bit at your stupid comment.

"Hey Twilight don't suppose you could get us out of here huh?"

Her ears fall to the sides of her head "I can't my magic has faded being here so long."

You're surprised at her comment especially seeing as how you have seen first hand how powerful her magic is. "how?"

She thumps her hoof against her mouth and says in a sarcastic voice "well as you know my magic comes from love and tolerance and as you can see there's none here." She motions to the dull room you both are in.

"Well how do you usually get those feelings?"

Her face brightens up "We sing."

You laugh at her comment until you realize she's not kidding.

"Is there another way I don't think my singing would help."

She again taps her hoof to her face " hmm we could try playing a game or braid each others hair… well you don't really have that much hair um how about a pillow fight? Oh but we only got rocks. Ugh I have so much knowledge on ponies but I just can't think of anything that could generate magic on a scale that we would need….Oh I know we could hoof paint.

You listen as she continues her list half of the things she says make no sense you're starting to think she's been here for way too long. You think back to what got her home and say well anything is worth a shot. You quickly lean in and kiss her it's kind of hard seeing as how you can't really get a good kiss with her trying to continue her list of nonsense. As you break the kiss you realize she's stop talking and her eyes are closed. Her eyes have changed from their soft purple to a bright white and now her horn glows bright purple.

* End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Maybe I could start to understand)

The purple magic gets bright and starts to take over the small cage you are both standing in, the purple magic starts bouncing off the walls and ricocheting around the cell. The purple colored light is now all you can see until you hear the sound of glass break the color bursts from the enclosed cell and spreads around the room. Twilight's eyes go back to their normal soft purple.

She is standing in the middle of the room she is panting heavily as she talks

"well…that…works."

You watch as she stumble about your fear she is going to faint which would really suck seeing as how you would be completely defensive and you would need to carry Twilight out of what looks like a holding house for Chrysalis victims.

You mind is set on ease as she talks in her confident voice. "Alright where out now we have to stop Chrysalis come on!" She starts galloping out of the room at full speed.

You follow after her thinking to yourself about how you can see Twilight as the keeper of peace like she always said she was. "Hey Twilight is this what normal days are like? Do you always have to find your way out of some problem?"

She stops in a room that has three hallways; as she looks down each hallway she starts talking "Not always but lately it feels like that from stopping an attack on Canterlot to going to a whole new world but its not always like that."

"This looks like the right way come on" You follower her down the dark hallway the only light come from a small purple glow from her horn.

"How do you know this is the right way?"

"I'm not but we won't know it's not the right way until we go down it right?"

That wasn't the reply you wanted but you continue to follow after her, you find it funny how she is faster than you; but her speed doesn't last long as you run past her. You get a sense of stubbier pride as you pass her.

"wait…Wait!" her voice is a soft but loud tone, it catches you off guard and you stop awkwardly and fall to the ground.

You look to her wondering why she wanted you to stop; she looking up with a concerned face.

You slowly look up; you see green pods hanging from the ceiling. It looks like a scene from an alien movie or better yet a room after some kid flings gak around, the green pod like things seems to be made of some kind of slime.

"Come back to me slowly and be really really quiet these ponds have changelings."

You start moving slowly back to the doorway still looking at the pods there's over 9,000 you're sure of it!

"Chrysalis must be planning an attack on the castle again… we have to stop her."

You look at the determination in her face and nod, you feel really bad ass right now like a hero in a movie… but the feeling doesn't last long.

The dust you knocked up from your fall seems to have irritated Twilight because she looks as if she is ready to sneeze… you must be a mind reader because sure enough she does as she sneezes her spell in her horn lets go and flies at the pods.

"Sorry sorry"

Her bolt hits the pod and simultaneously sets a change reaction throughout all the pods.

They start glowing bright green and there's a hissing noise as the start to open.

You look to Twilight with what to do, she yells out "RUN!"

You both start running to the other side of the door; half way through the room that seems

to get bigger the things emerge from the pods and began flying around. The things start

swooping down towards you both, as they get close you see they have the same fangs that

the other Twilight had but these…ponies look more like bugs, they start biting at you.

Note to self bug ponies hurt!

Twilight has gotten in front of you but is getting hit by more of these bugs then you, you're adrenaline has started pumping and you feel like you can run for ever; your speed picks up and as you reach for Twilight you grab her and put her into a fireman carry and start running towards the end of the room. You didn't even know you were that strong but you're glad you are.

The end of the room has a door as you run past it Twilight closes it and covers it with magic, right as you get into the room you almost collapse from the exhausted run you just took, you put Twilight down and lay on the floor. The cold floor feels so good to your warm body but the moment of rest doesn't get to last long as Twilight is nudging you to get up.

You ignore her because you're just too tired to move at least until you hear the same annoying laugh that you have heard almost all day… Chrysalis….

You roll over to your side and start to get up, never taking your eyes off the queen bug herself. "Human and Twilight how nice it is to see you… especially you human I have been meaning to feed again." She lets out a hiss and fangs poke from her mouth.

Twilight jumps in front of you "Not this time Chrysalis!"

Chrysalis again laughs at you both "Now Twilight I know you have been trapped her for a little too long but you should know I'm far too powerful for you."

"What do you want with the humans!?" Twilight is in a full attack stance now

"Well I guess you have the right to know seeing as how you won't be around to see my plan." "Darling could you come in here for a moment." You look to where she directed her voice through a door another Twilight emerges and just like before she is floating a book.

Twilight whispers to you "don't get confused as to what which one of us is real"

You nod at her comment not really knowing how you will do that but you understand.

"Ok Chrysalis you got my report so what?"

"Your report don't make me laugh why would I want your report, this Twilight is a spell book doesn't it look familiar?"

"star swirl the bearded?" "But why would you want an old book on teleporting?"

"Because Twilight the power the humans have will make us powerful and all we need is one more charge from your friends to cast and hold a portal to the human world."

She smiles "Now Twilight move" Twilight's body is surrounded by green aura and is flung to the side.

You watch as Twilight is flung through the air and hit the wall you run towards her but the magic that was keeping the door closed is now gone and hundreds of changelings rush in the room.

You're brought to the ground and held by several changelings Chrysalis walks slowly towards you her very very annoying laugh resonating from her. She looks down at you any last words human? You look at her "ya where's Twilight?"

Chrysalis looks to where Twilight was but she not there. "Where did she go?!"

"I'm over her Queen!" Twilight is standing above a knocked out changeling and is hovering the book next to her.

"Now Twilight be a good girl and give me that book."

Twilight laughs "Ya I was not born yesterday let us go or i'll destroy the book."

Chrysalis is now raging "HOW DARE YOU!" "You think you can bargain with a QUEEN?!" "Changelings get her!"

"Bad move Chrysalis" The book is surrounded by Twilight's magic and vanishes

"NOOO!"

The changelings grab Twilight and hold her down, Chrysalis attention is now turned to you "Well human your friends just made a huge mistake now you don't get die now you will be harvested every day until we are strong!"

Chrysalis opens her mouth and you feel your skin being pulled there is a excruciating pain every time she breaths deep. Your mind is rushed with thoughts of terrible things discrimination, hate, death, war everything bad. You're on the verge of what feels like your brain popping from your head…

*end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (It's too hard a choice…)

Sounds in the room seem to swirl together sight of the room is now just a mash of colors the room is spinning out of control.

Chrysalis feeding on you has been over for you for a few minutes but you are unaware of this because your mind is too distraught to understand what is going on.

Chrysalis is now darker shade of black and her holes in her legs have filled she looks to the lesser bugs as she talks "Bring me Twilight"

Twilight has watched in horror at what has happened to you her eyes are now no longer her purple shade there more a dark purple with the white red from tears.

"Twilight do you have any last words"

Twilight does not answer and has not moved her gaze from your body.

"Good this makes it a lot easier."

Chrysalis opens her mouth and all the changelings start cheering; Twilight closer her eyes.

AS Chrysalis starts her spell she is knocked down by panicked Changelings

"What is the meaning of this!"

The changelings flee screaming "Celestia! It's her run!"

Celestia has appeared in a bolt of white and gold light her eyes glow white and a powerful tornado like magic fills the room.

Your eyesight has been in and out but your mind has cleared up enough to see what is going on , you watch as the waves of white and gold crashes into Changelings and pushes them back.

Chrysalis screams at her changelings "I am more powerful than Celestia even without human magic don't run stand and fight!"

The magic from Celestia doesn't even faze Chrysalis, from your point of view it looks like a failed rescue. Nothing Celestia is doing seems to affect Chrysalis, but then you see it or better yet her Luna the co ruler of Equestria it's the first time you have ever seen her but you know it's her from the story Twilight told you about how the Elements of Harmony changed her back to good. You now understand why Celestia came in like Rambo because Luna was the secret attack. The Dark blue pony lets out a blast of magic of her own that hits Chrysalis and makes her unbalanced; as she staggers Celestia hits her with one of her blast, Luna joins in and the blast is a mixture that turns almost rainbow colored. The blast is huge and Chrysalis seems to be dissolved in the light, the force from the blast as it breaks sends shock wave through the room.

By this point you had gotten up and had tried to move to Twilight… bad move the waves of forces from the broken spell send you falling back to the ground you hit your head and black out.

You awake in Twilight's bed back at the library your head doesn't hurt and you can't feel any bump you think to yourself oh crap I just saw the future, Twilight is in the room sitting on a nearby chair "Oh good you're up, how's your head?"

You look at her "Twilight what happened?"

"Celestia and Luna defeated Chrysalis and drove her army to the far corners of Equestria." She smiles happily.

"But how did they know where we were ?"

Twilight taps her hoof to her face "you know I didn't ask maybe…

Celestia comes into the room "I have my ways of getting information that's all that really needs to be said about that." "But the real hero here is Twilight, she teleported a book to me and using a simple return to sender spell we were able to find you."

Celestia now directs herself towards to you "But the past is the past lets focus on the future with the book still being here I can use my magic to send you back to your world."

"That's great" you say

Celestia nods "yes but because of the spells in this book we can't allow it to exist anymore so after we send you back you will never be able to come back."

Twilight looks to Celestia "Princess are you sure there's no way he can come back?"

Celestia nods and looks to you "The choice is yours stay here or go home."

You never expected this, You start think to yourself about pro and cons one pro no school one con from what you have seen no meat, you go over a mental list 30 to 30.

Celestia looks to you for an answer

"Princess where would I stay here and what would I do?"

"Accommodations will be provided by the royal court to what ever your liking is and as to what you would do that is your decision."

You think about what she said you look to Twilight for any kind of sign as to what you should do. Truth is you like it here but you don't know how you could manage being the only human in a land full of talking horses.

You look to the Princess "You said I could live anywhere right?"

She nods

"Can I live here? In Ponyville? In maybe a library?

You look to Twilight she is smiling and kind of blushing. The Princess also looks to her "if that's ok with Twilight then you it's ok with me."

Twilight happily shakes her head.

Celestia looks to you "Are you sure this is what you want? Once the book is gone there is no way back."

You think about your life on earth and you just are tired of the things that happen on it, plus you have probably already got robbed so no reason to go back also you have no idea how long you have been here so forget collage.

You nod your head.

"Ok human then I dub thee a citizen of Equestria, welcome to your new life."

Twilight giggles with glee at Celestia's comment

Celestia floats the book to her and burst it into flames. As the remnants of the book hit the ground you feel like a phoenix born from the remnants.

Celestia walks towards the exit of the library and stops before she leaves "oh and human one more thing since you have decided to live with my young student her in the library your job is to help her understand the powers of friendship."

You call back to her "thought you said I could be anything I wanted?"

"Oh you can but after her studies are done I don't want her worrying about you doing something in our world you might regret, I figure you two could learn a lot from each other, Ill be expecting your report by the end of this week." She walks out of the library and on to her chariot the door closes behind her.

You turn to Twilight as she talks "So why did you pick her and not your world?!"

You gaze into her eyes for a few moments and pet her head

"Maybe a change won't be a bad thing."

* End,


	5. Notes

If you enjoyed this story and want to read more you can find the others here. user/Fat1thatyoulove


End file.
